<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning Curve by vaporrub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421102">Learning Curve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub'>vaporrub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camboy John Egbert, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Rich Dave Strider, coffee shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In all of his life, Dave Strider has never had a job and never needed one. When Dave decided to apply to several different shops, he didn't expect to get anything back. Then, Dave gets a call from a little coffee shop in need of some more helping hands. When Dave starts working, he's trained in by someone he never expected to meet, his crush and the camboy he spends his nights beating his meet to, ghostyTrickster</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You just got up from a long night of doing buck-fucking-nothing online. </p><p>You walk down your hall and into your kitchen and dig through the fridge for something to eat before you head off to bed for the night, or well... morning. It's like 7 a.m. now, at least that's what you're phone's screen says. </p><p>You're phone just buzzed. You got a message from your older bro. Seems like he wants to chat. You know it's a fucking trap. He's probably just checking to see if you're up late again.</p><p>Is he seriously trying to call you out like this when he's up at this hour too?</p><p>You pocket your phone again in your loose fitting pajama bottoms, when suddenly it rings. </p><p>You glare down at your screen. Much to your surprise, it isn't Dirk.</p><p>You don't recognize the number. Best not to pick it up... or wait... </p><p>You completely forgot that a few days ago you applied to a few shops and shit. Maybe... <em>nah,</em> why would they hire some twenty-something year old guy with literally no experience and nothing on his resume?</p><p>You picked up your phone and answered anyway...</p><p>
  <em>'No fucking way.'</em>
</p><hr/><p>You're sitting down in your car, hanging out right outside the place. Just like most places in the city, there's only a few spots on the street where you can park. </p><p>You're just leaning back in your car, messing around on your phone. You're waiting for the time for your interview to roll around. You left the house early so you could grab some italian food -gotta have your breadsticks- and then you drove right over. </p><p>You've got about ten minutes left. Seems like it's a better time than ever to go in.</p><p>You hop out of your car. You can see, two women sitting right outside both of them hold clipboards, skimming over the papers as they make conversation. You think it's a bit off that the two of them are sitting on the exact same side of the table as they discuss something... huh, looks like they both work here.</p><p>You say hello to the two of them as you grab the handle to the shop's door. Before you even pull it open, the older woman of the two says your name,</p><p>"Dave Strider?"</p><p>"Uh... yeah?" You don't know how she knows it's you.</p><p>"I knew I'd recognize you by the shades!" </p><p>"Oh... yeah." Now you get it.</p><p>You guess you warned her over the phone about your photophobia. You hate having to explain how sensitive your eyes are too light, but when you talked to her over the phone, she was nice enough to tell you that wearing shades on the job wouldn't be an issue. That eases your mind a tiny bit... only a tiny bit... you're fucking scared shitless right now. </p><p>You linger for a moment before you let go off the door and sit down across from her.</p><p>"Sit down." The younger blonde girl offers you the seat in front of her, "let's have a little chat!" </p><p>All throughout the interview, you were asked a couple of questions that you weren't expecting... they were all 'getting to know you' questions, sure... but they were framed like these girls were trying to set you up on a date.</p><p>You guess they are just looking for positive, bubbly people with a <em>can-do</em> attitude instead of looking for people who already know how to work in a coffee shop... you guess you could have figured out something like that just based on the fact they contacted you for a job slot. You just made yourself seem like you're looking for a nice change of pace from an otherwise mundane and quiet life. </p><p>You walked away feeling like you don't know if you've got the job or not though...</p><p>Nothing you can do now other than wait and see. </p><p>Still... you just went through a job interview, you're first one ever.</p><p>You're gonna celebrate by doing the same thing you do every night.</p><hr/><p>You're biting down on your bottom lip, sitting down at your desk leaning back and letting your prostate massager do its job.</p><p>You let go of your lip and let slip a moan. </p><p>The rooms completely black except for the glowing light bouncing off from your laptop's screen and onto your bare chest.</p><p>You're watching a live feed of your new favorite cam guy work.</p><p>You only started paying for porn like this recently, you were always hesitant to watch something <em>like this...</em> but it was always a temptation you had, watching a live stream and jacking off with em.</p><p>It was worth the sub. This guy's so fucking good at earning his keep, and not only that, his looks alone are worth the money.</p><p>You're not even into topping bottoms, but this guy with his tan skin and his messy ebony hair... that and he sounds just as cute as you wish you did...</p><p>His body is so fucking perfect, with this slim-ass waist and this thick-ass ass.</p><p>He's moaning like crazy again, "Ah! Ah! Plea-please! Don't stop!"</p><p><em>'Shit.' </em>You start pumping yourself again. Your cocks still lubed up from earlier. You don't want to cum just yet. You wanna go all night. </p><p>Apparently, your favorite camboy's partnering with some other gay pornstar today. You don't know this guy at all, but he's having a good time spanking and fucking- </p><p>Suddenly, Trickster just gasped. He whined and groaned. "I'm sorry." He apologized to the camera. "I didn't mean to cum early."</p><p>He seemed genuinely so flustered. He's always this emotional on stream... maybe that's why you're so drawn to him. He really puts himself into his work. </p><p>Seems like the streams ending a little early tonight... Not cause Tricker came early... but cause the other guy is worn out. </p><p>You get the thought in your head that you can just leave the feed and film yourself... no... nope! You can't do that. You're<em> waaaay</em> too shy for that shit. Even if you don't post it, you don't think you could perform for a camera without flipping shit.</p><p>You cover your mouth in shame at the thought, you turn away from your screen and blush. You're already flustered at the thought of someone seeing you with your shirt off, what makes you think you can actually work up the nerve to have... your dream job?</p><p>You're just going to scroll a bit back in the video and watch the guy cum again and again until you do too.</p><hr/><p>Your alarm is blaring. You sit up in bed and smack your gums together. </p><p>You pick up your phone and silence it. Your next alarms going to go off in like ten and then your next alarm after that goes off in thirty and... actually shit. You're not sure how many you set... that and you don't even know how long it's going to take to get to your new job.</p><p>Fuck. You probably should have thought this through, take some time out of your night from fucking yourself and actually plan out your day.</p><p>Ha. You haven't had to plan a day ahead since high school and even then, you'd never go.</p><p>You yawn again and head into your walk- in closet. You guess there's going to be a work uniform? Eh, they didn't say shit about that yet and plus, you're just going to orientation today. </p><p>You just put on your usual pair of jeans and a baseball tee. You think you have a jacket in your car? Hmm... maybe you should wear one of your designer sneakers today, seeing that you want to make a good impression. </p><p><em>'Yeah, why not?'</em> You just throw a pair on and make your way out of your bedroom and into your hall, then into the next hall, and into the next. You walk down the staircase and into the foyer. Shit. Where'd you leave your keys?</p><p>You're first thought is that one of the maids must have put it back where it usually goes. Nope, only things there are your bro's keys to all his shit.  He doesn't even live here anymore, why does he need to keep like five cars here? Did he like run out of room in his huge ass lot or someshit?</p><p>Good thing you woke up early. It's always such a bitch to walk back to your room.</p><hr/><p>Much to your surprise, you made it on time. Like right on the dot. Your new boss seemed happy to greet you. She told you that she was going to have someone else give you your orientation today, she had some calls that she needed to make. </p><p>You nodded. "No problem, ma'am. Whatever's easiest for you 's fine."</p><p>"Aren't you a sweetheart?" She fanned her hand at you and then walked behind the counter and into the backroom, "I'll be right back. One of the girls up here can make you a drink if you'd like, honey."</p><p>"Oh... really?" You look over at one of the girls behind the counter.</p><p>She walked over to the register and looked over at you, "sure thing!" She brushed her long black bangs to the side and happily offered you, "anything you'd like!"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><hr/><p>You sit back down as soon as you get your cup of AJ. Shit, you heard something about getting a free drink on your breaks... but man, you ain't never getting anything other than this.</p><p>It's fucking choice. <em>The only choice.</em></p><p>You lean back and close your eyes. You hum like you're sighing as you sip your AJ right out of a clear plastic straw. You haven't even started yet, and this job already kills.</p><p>"Hello, there." </p><p>You choke once you hear that voice.</p><p>You hear that voice late at night when you can't sleep.</p><p>You hack up your apple juice and open up your eyes.</p><p>You look straight up into the blue eyes of ghostyTrickster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sigh, looks like everyone put it on you to train the new guy. </p><p><em>'Ugh.'</em> You still need to make some calls, see if you can get more helping hands for tonight, another girl just called out sick thirty minutes before she was supposed to be on.  </p><p>Ah well, best to just get this done and over with.</p><p>You strip yourself of your apron and prep yourself, thinking over for everything you're going to need to go over.</p><p>You step out from the back with a handful of things you need to give Mr. Strider.</p><p>At least the stores in a lull at the moment. The only customers coming in are going out just as quick. Next to no one is sitting around.</p><p>You'll feel more at ease if no one is around to listen in on this. Ugh. It's always so awkward telling all the green employees what to expect when they start working here right next to the shops patreons, it's like mcdonalds employees talking about how they fry the burgers out in the open, there's something so tactless about all of it. Not like you're going to be doing this for long anyway -maybe just a few more months- so you don't know why you still care. But you guess that's just your nature.</p><p>You walk around the counter and instantly walk over to the only person in the cafe... The man leaning back in his seat with the shades and the nice red sports jacket... hmm... you wonder if that white hair is natural... guess there's a way to find out- no! Nope. You can't sleep with any of the other guys that work here. Nope. You're not going to do that. No matter how... ugh... cute they are. </p><p>Just looking at him, humming like he's singing as he's sipping on his apple juice and tapping his feet. God, how cute!? He looks so content with his juice box. </p><p>He's too cute. There. Just focus on that. He's perfectly innocent. Just like you when you're working here. </p><p>You're just two peers, working in a shop. You're going to be training this guy in too shortly.</p><p>Right.</p><p>You've got a plan and you're sticking to it. </p><p>You take in a small breath and breathe it out, <em>"hello there."</em></p><p>Ugh. Could you have started with any other line!? Just anything that doesn't sound like the start of a porno!? Anything would be better than this!  </p><p>You must have startled the poor thing. He's choking on his drink, hacking up like he just swallowed the little straw. Oh no, he might have.</p><p>You gently pat his back once he stands up. "Are you alright?"</p><p>He coughs into his fist and nods. "Yeah -ack- yeah."</p><p>Oh god. His back is rock hard... he's got muscles under there... You bite your lips. </p><p>You don't run into guys like this often. He so tall too... ugh. You fucking hate yourself right now. </p><p>You have to leave this way of thinking at the door once you turn off your camera. You've got to calm yourself down.</p><p>You take in a deep breath and clear your mind as you pat Dave's back. Once he's done hacking and coughing, you softly ask him,</p><p>"Did I startle you?" </p><p>Dave turns his head and looks down at you. "ah- i- eh- ahm..."</p><p>He quickly coughed into his fist again and then told you, "sorry, something was caught in my throat."</p><p>He offered you the hand he didn't cough in to shake. You lightly took it as he introduced himself, "I'm Dave."</p><p>"I know." You lightly laugh as you nod as you said, "my name's John."</p><p>"John..." Dave quietly said to himself.</p><p>"Hm?" You hum and tilt your head. </p><p>"Oh- I'm just trying to remember it." Dave let go off your hand. "I'm bad with names."</p><p>"Oh! I feel that! I'm the same way!" You nod as you took your seat. "I find that saying it as often as you can helps." </p><p>You stuff down the thought of moaning Dave's name as he rams himself into you. </p><p>You set down the binder on the table and tell Dave, "let's start with dress code."</p><hr/><p>Dave's a cutie, but he's not the best listener. The entire time he kept asking you to repeat what he was saying and </p><p>Today, you're the one training him in. </p><p>"Alright." Dave took a deep breath in and exhale a breath out of his nose, "lets make some coffee."</p><p>"For now, let's work on some basic things that I think even the other baristas here have trouble remembering." </p><p>"Okay..." </p><p>You took him over to the coffee grinder and showed Dave how to measure the cups and which ladle to use to pour in the beans. </p><p>"I'll show you how to grind the coffee, okay? Now if you're making a whole batch that's going to be a different setting than if you're just doing a pou- Dave...?"</p><p>Dave didn't respond.</p><p>You tilted your head and asked him again, "Dave?"</p><p>You could hear Megido behind you chuckling to herself as she watched the two of you. You turned your head around and gave her a pout as you squint your eyes at her.</p><p>She shrugged and smiled at you. Megido points her finger over at Dave and poked in his direction a few distinct times. You turned your head back around and saw that Dave was flushing... red...</p><p><em>'Oh boy.'  </em>You think to yourself, <em>'yeah... I really shouldn't have started with that line."</em></p><hr/><p>"John! I need you to finish the dishes."</p><p>"I have to prep for training-"</p><p>"Oh ho hoooo!" Lejion walked past you with a plate of food and slapped your back. "What time does your boyfriend come in?"</p><p>"In ten. And listen I-" It was too late, Lejion was already gone as soon as you gave her the answer she was looking for.</p><p>Megido says to another one of the girls as the two of them passed you by, "it was like a train wreck, Dave could not function. I swear- he hardly said anything and then he just turned pink-"</p><p>"Oh my god!" Pixies shoved your shoulder and demanded your attention. "I just heard about the new guy!? Is he cute?"</p><p>"I don't think that's an appropriate workplace question." You answer.</p><p>"God. He totally is. Otherwize you'd straight up say he's ugly." Pixies started walking away, but before she turned away from you she said, "I'll get the dishes done for you, so long as you promise to kiss <em>and </em>tell!"</p><p>You autobly groan. Why couldn't any of the guys be working today? The guys who work the floor never get like this!</p><p>You're leaving this side of the counter now before any of the girls invite you to a slumber party.</p><p>You snatch up a juice box and walk across the cafe and over to a seat-</p><p>You hear the door open and the chime of the bell go off with it. </p><p>You turn your head and there you see him. Dressed according to code... maybe he really <em>was</em> listening too you.</p><p>He's wearing black pants, just like you recommended and... and...</p><p>
  <em>'oh... oh God no.'</em>
</p><p>That tight fitting black shirt of his... it's completely covering his body up, along with his arms... but you can see just how muscular he is underneath the fabric.</p><p>Ugh.. haha... You feel like crying.</p><p>You never, never, get to be with guys like this.</p><p>Not only is he hot! He's the quiet type, like some cool, calm loner. He just struts in with his hands in his back pockets and nods at you. "Hey."</p><p>Teenage John Egbert is turning in his grave that adult John would just let this opportunity go to waste... but no! If anyone found out about you having an actual workplace affair, your ass would be out the door and your following isn't big enough that you can make rent or big enough to eat or big enough to pay off your car. You can't afford-</p><p>"John?" Oh great. Now you're the one zoning out and Dave's the one asking for your attention.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking of all the things I need to keep in mind." You shake your head and offer Dave the juice box you picked out for him. "Is this your drink of choice?"</p><p>"You already know my poison." Dave takes it in his hands and pays you a small smile in return. </p><p>You turn away from him. You can't look at that face right now, you'll only want to kiss it more. No. No. You can do this. You've slept with guys just as hot before, and you didn't feel a damn thing when you booted them from your home after a night of broadcasted intimacy. </p><p>"Come on." You turn back to look at Dave, "let's just sit down until it's time to hit the floor."</p><p>The two of you both walk over to the table, Dave pulls out a chair just as you lift up your hand to pull one out for yourself... only... Dave is offering up this chair to you. With a single hand gesture Dave tells you to sit down in the chair he just pulled out... for you...</p><p>Oh God. This is going to be harder than you thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You choke once you heard that voice. You always hear that voice late at night when you can't sleep and early in the morning in your dreams. You hacked up your juice box's straw and dragged your eyes up and over to the guy who just spoke the words, "hello there."</p><p>You looked straight up into the blue eyes of ghostyTrickster himself.</p><p>It was like an explosion in your mind. It felt <strong>just</strong> like some tv celebrity you've got a bad crush on just walked up to you and started up a conversation and fuck- you're so bad at making conversation. John had to listen to you make a fool of yourself, but dude was paid by the hour so it's alright you guess. </p><p>Every time you said something stupid, John would just give you a light little giggle. You felt your heart twist up whenever he looked down at you with his soft and gentle eyes. He'd give you this sweet look whenever you'd ask him a stupid question. Gentle, like you were one of his little late night lovers. He's so kind and sweet to everyone he talks to, wither it's the guy he's with for the night or his subscribers when he's going solo. </p><p>When you were sitting down with John, you'd start zoning out and you retreated into your head. John would snap you out of your own mind and back into the real world whenever he called your name. "Dave." Instantly, you'd start turning red like you were burning up. Burning up like it's fucking flu season and the hot new thing spreading around is your crush on trickster and it's an aggressive strain.</p><p>It's so weird calling him by his real name and not his username... You've been following him for a few months now. You remember he'd keep getting the same question about what his real name was and he said he'd reveal it when he finally made it a full time gig. You guess you know what was holding him back now. He's got a real life outside of porn. You guess that makes sense. John here seems like a social guy, he's friends with just about everyone that enters the shop and for sure everyone that works in it. You watched a few regulars that walked in asked John why he hardly ever calls any more or what he's planning on ever going to college. Shit. He's got a real life here. </p><p>You're not gonna put that at risk in anyway. John's a great guy, super nice and really supportive. Best trainer you could have ever asked for.</p><p>You've been coming in to train for a few days now, and everytime you'd fuck something up John would tell you that it's alright and that you can just try again. You suck at just about everything, you never really had to do dishes growing up and you don't even know how to sweep a floor. You messed up more than your fair share of drinks too... but John never got upset when you split something and he never got mad when you squirted whip cream... oh god... you just, this very moment, sprayed a whip cream pretty much all over his face.</p><p>John shuts his eyes even though he has on square glasses. You have to turn away. The scenes almost to pornagraphic, John squeaked in surprise when the cream hit his face. You didn't want to look at him, but you can just picture white trails of cream dripping off his almond skin. <em>You've seen him look like that before.</em></p><p>You lift up the bottom of your apron and start patting down his cheeks. "Hold on." You stop what you're doing once you see it's not working. "I'll go get you a clean rag."</p><p>You hurry over to the back. John follows you, covering his face with one hand.</p><p>You pull out a fresh, pure white towel and start dabbing John's face. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident."</p><p>"No, it's alright." John hums. "It happens."</p><p>"Occupational hazard?" You joke to John without even fucking thinking!</p><p>John raises his brows as he strips off his glasses and starts rubbing his lenses clean, "you don't even know the half of it."</p><p>You turn your head away from him.</p><p>Shit. You don't wanna think of that.</p><p>"Hey... um..." John pauses for a brief moment. "I get that you have a crush on me... so um..."</p><p>Your mouth parts open, you don't know if you feel like gasping in air or belting out a scream so you do neither.</p><p>You thought you were covering that shit up?! How could he tell!? Sure you were a nervous wreck around him, but you can't hold a conversation with <em>anyone</em> that works here! Not just him! And not just here! Anyone! Ever!</p><p>"I get that you're like... <em>shy,</em> so this might be hard for you to talk about..." John bites down on his bottom lip with his adorable overbite. <em>'Oh God.'</em>  He's just too cute! He's looking away from you and sheepishly playing with the bottom of his apron. This is so painful, you just want to hold him close and never let go and apparently John can tell. </p><p>"But..." John places his glasses back on his face as he speaks, "I think we should talk about this... so how about after you're done with your shift, uh... you hang around for another thirty till I get off and then I'll take you to eat somewhere else and we'll talk about it then. For right now let's practice making cappuccinos, kay?"</p><p>"Kay..."</p><hr/><p>You hung out in the front after you finished up your training for the day. You watched John run around like crazy, he was busting his ass three times as much as everyone else... even the owner. A couple of the girls keep joking around with John and making light conversation with him as he rushes by. You hold your head in your hand and sigh. It's a sight to see. John's working so hard and everyone here is basically his close friend from what you can gather... they're gonna be so heartbroken when John finally tells him that he's leaving to start his career. You bet John's not even gonna tell them what he's doing now. You remember him saying something on a stream once about how he usually lies when he goes into work tired and just says he was up all night studying when you knew full well what he was up all night doing. You knew John pretty well actually, you just don't want him knowing that. You especially don't want him knowing that you spent more time in the night jacking off to his live streams than you did sleeping, eh, that's what mornings are for anyway, sleeping through.</p><p>Thirty minuets came and went, John was still on the floor running around and making drinks. You guess they asked him to stay late, that or he forgot he was already off. You sigh as you watch him happily talk with a regular as he makes the guy his ice coffee, apparently this business man only drinks cups made by John cause he makes them exactly the way he likes em. You could hardly hear their conversation but the dude seemed excited to talk to John about how his dad was doing back in the suburbs. Damn, you really feel bad now. Poor John can probably never tell his dad what his real job is, he doesn't seem to want any of his friends here to know so you're betting that telling his dad is out of the question. You never really had family like <strong>that. </strong>No dad, no mom. You were raised by your older bro and damn the fucker was weird, if you said you wanted to be a gay porn star he'd probably look down on it... but he'd be thankful something got you off your ass, he seemed physched you're working for a small dingy cafe in the city.</p><p>You see the owner of the store walk out of the back and up to John directly. She grabbed his shoulders and walked as she pushed him forward and out from behind the counter. John kept saying a string of "but-but-but- ma'am!"</p><p>"No buts! You were off forty minuets ago!" The owner was giving John the boot, she called out to the girl with the long black hair, "Aradia! Write down the time John got off for me!" The owner looks back at John and threatens him with, "you're almost gonna hit overtime. No one is allowed to hit overtime under my watch."</p><p>John defended himself, "we're understaffed though-"</p><p>"You're not the manager today, you don't have any excuse." The owner gestured for John to go to the back as she said, "get your things and leave."</p><p>John groaned and sighed. You noticed that most of the people in the cafe sighed too. You guess John's the thing that keeps this place afloat. Half the girls here don't seem to care about making every drink perfect, all they do is clean the counters every now and again and they start working when John pushes them too. Guess the owner has to take John's place now.</p><p>Takes John a moment to get his stuff and then started to walk over to you. You got up and already grabbed the door for him. "Thanks." John lets out a sigh as he tilts back his head. "I just wanna get out of here already!"</p><p>"Then why work later than you have too?" You feel like slapping your mouth shut, you didn't mean to say anything. It just came out.</p><p>"Eh." John shrugs, "I just can't stop once I get started. It's like a habit or second nature or something."</p><p>John walked out into the sidewalk he confesses, "just to let you know, I walked here."</p><p>"Yeah?" You're kind of impressed that John would walk on foot to work, you don't even walk to your mailbox cause it's all the way down your drive way and it's a fucking hassle to walk all the way past the gardens.</p><p>John lightly laughs, he was waiting on you to say something.</p><p>Shit. You have to say something! You try your best not to sound nervous as you offer, "we could take my car..."</p><p>"Okay!" John nods.</p><p>You stand in place.</p><p>John leans his head forward and tilts it towards you, "uh... where is it?"</p><p>"Oh! It's uh... this one right here." You walk up to your red lamborghini point it out to John.</p><p>John laughs. "Okay, Dave."</p><p>You put your hand on the door handle and try to open the passenger seat for John. Damn door doesn't budge. You weren't thinking. You confess, "forgot to unlock it."</p><p>"I get it." John rolls his eyes, "you're funny don't try to pull open the doo-"</p><p>
  <em>Beep. Beep.</em>
</p><p>You open the door for John and then turn to look at him. When you see his face he looks like he just witnessed a fucking murder. "This... this is <em>your</em> car?"</p><p>"Yeah, man." You shrug. "My favorite one anyway."</p><p>"Ho-how many do you have?!"</p><p>"Uh..." You don't even know. Your bro keeps buying you one like once a year and sometimes you forget which ones are yours and which ones are his. "I... I'm not sure."</p><p>John gives you a look, one like he's questioning your sanity. You guess you have to explain yourself.</p><p>"I ain't gonna hide anything from you, I'll be straight up." You just flat out say your life story, "my older bro raised me, didn't have too much growing up, you know? No parents, no funds... but he took over my families old record shop. Sold it, used it to make a tech company, turned out to be a fucking genius entrepreneur and technician. He fucking made so much money, by the time I was sixteen I never had to worry about working a day in my life... but I wanted to... I didn't have really anything and my bro was always out busting his ass... I stayed inside a lot, I got kinda shy cause of it, like gotta be up front, I can't really hold like a real conversation with ya'll in the cafe cause my palms get all sweaty and my head starts spinning, but with you it's... kinda different."</p><p>"Different... how?" John seems like he's almost alarmed by everything you just told him, he's still got that sweet voice but his eyes are screaming THIS GUYS LOADED.</p><p>"Different like... I feel like I..." You don't want to say it.</p><p>John gives you a little nod, one that's telling you that it's alright to speak.</p><p>"I know you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had <em>no</em> fucking idea that the hottest guy that's ever worked with you in anyway! Is fucking loaded. Okay, so when you first met Dave you were thinking that maybe Dave wasn't the cutest boy you've ever met, but he just kept trying so hard to help you in the cafe during his training. It was melting your heart to see him hold open doors for customers too with a nice peaceful look on his face and when ever you look over at him he either smiles or blushes and you just wanted to run up and squish his cute little face!</p><p>Dave was so sweet and nice, it made up for the fact he was a bit awkward and super duper shy. And well, Dave wasn't the best at making drinks, but no one is when they start! You just loved that Dave would actually try to learn and apologize for every slip up. Everyone else you work with loves to put everything on you so they don't have to work! But Dave actively tried to make your job easier on you! No one else is that sweet! And Dave always asks if it's okay if he gets his little apple juice drink when he goes on break cause he wants everyone to know he's not stealing and it's so funny and cute! Ugh! You wanted to just smooch him all over today when he asked you for his juice cause you joked, 'let's make it our little secret' and then Dave actually got nervous cause he thought that he really <strong><em>was</em></strong> stealing! You had to tell him it was just a little joke but it was a struggle because you were so tempted to just walk over and kiss him.</p><p>You don't want to feel this way about Dave. You don't want to have a work place relationship like this when you still need this job! Even if it looks like Dave doesn't need his.</p><p>You gave Dave directions to your favorite burger joint as he drove. Dave said he was hungry for fries and you wanted chicken tenders. You two are like so compatible cause Dave said he was fucking down for wings too and he was down to share! AH! You want him so bad! But you can't date him, least not till you start making more money from your dream job, then you can swoop in and take him after you quit. Just so long as someone else doesn't swoop in and take him... but then again, you're sure you could just steal him from any hoe that tries that shit. </p><p>He's so cute when he bobs his head to his music, like he thinks he's super cool.</p><p>You want him.</p><hr/><p>You ordered a whole bunch of sides for the two of you to share at the table. You just know Dave's gonna love the food here. It's so good and bonus, the owner's just as allergic to peanuts as you are so you know the damn place is safe.</p><p>You told Dave you had to go to the restroom first and you used the sink to wash your face again. You could still feel the whip cream from before staining your face and there is only one kind of cream you like staining your face thank you very much!</p><p>You look into your reflection, you hate that you look so determined. You want to nip this in the bud right now, tell Dave there's no way that you two are getting together any time soon... the funds aren't there.</p><p>You head back out to Dave and sigh as you take your seat again.</p><p>You tell him as you stare down at your arm resting on the table, "so... just to make this clear. This isn't a date. I wanted to talk with you for a while now and I'm freaking starving cause I went to bed late last night and I didn't have the time for breakfast and"</p><p>"I know the score, man." Dave nods. "I'm just happy the two of us can like... hang."</p><p>You lightly chuckle at that. He's just too cute! Why is he like this!?!?!</p><p>"Do you know if they have like garlic knots too... I know we already ordered but like I'm kinda craving those too."</p><p>You sigh and shake your head, "you're adorable."</p><p>Dave starts turning pink in the face. Ugh.</p><p>"You're too cute."</p><p>"Huh?" Dave asks you.</p><p>You shoot your head up, you didn't mean to say that out loud!</p><p>"Oh... um..." You try to explain, "I think you're..."</p><p>You roll your eyes and sigh. Time to come clean. "Okay. So I have a crush on you, big whoop. You do too and I really need my job right now so... we can't... you know."</p><p>"Yeah..." Dave starts turning a deeper shade of pink.</p><p>"And we need to be honest with each other if we're going to be able to get through the work day."</p><p>"Yeah..." Dave is turning an even darker shade.</p><p>"So I like you, and you like me... and maybe sometime in the future we <em>can </em>be together... but not right now."</p><p>"I... uh... yeah..." Dave is completely red, even the tips of his ears. God, you wanna fuck him so bad and give him a real reason to be red all over. He's just that cute.</p><p>Dave stutters for a while until he gets out, "I... um... I agree but..."</p><p>"But...?" You tilt your head.</p><p>"But... uh... I don't know how to say this... um..." Dave is sweating and he hasn't even started eating his ghost pepper wings yet. </p><p>"Huh? But what?" John tilted his head. Jesus, he's cute.</p><p>"But... Okay." Dave nods and blurts out. "So every man's been there before! I've had a few lonely nights and-"</p><p>"Oh God." You wince. "No. No.. Shit. SHIT!" </p><p>You're sure Dave has never heard you curse... well at least not in real life. You always say 'shoot' when you drops something and 'darn' when you pours boiling water on your hands.</p><p>"God Damn it." You start rubbing your eyes. Dave knows your big secret. That's why he's been so blown away by you from the moment you two started talking! You can't believe you're actually embarrassed that a guy <em>this</em> hot has seen you cum before! Your work life is killing you! If any of the girls find out about this!</p><p>Dave leans into the table and tries to gain back your attention, "hey." </p><p>You stop rubbing your eyes and once you do he lets you know,</p><p>"I don't have to tell anybody."</p><p>You shake your head and lightly breathe in air. </p><p>There's one other thing you're afraid of... one other thing you've always kind of feared.</p><p>"Dave. I know that no one sees my work except for the people who pay for it..." </p><p>Dave must know it's behind a pay wall. Dave nods, "right. But-"</p><p>You place your hands on the table. You're going to handle this with as much dignity as you can. You don't know much about Dave other than the fact he's rich. You know how this is probably going to play out. He doesn't have to tell anybody... but that comes with a price.</p><p>"I already know the score." You close your eyes as you speak. "The people I've worked with already told me how some fans can get. I understand that this is gonna be a tit for tat thing."</p><p>"Dude... what?" Dave looks at you like he's confused. Maybe you need to make an offer.</p><p>"How about I send you some occasional nudes? And then we just go back to acting like you get all nervous around me cause you think <em>I'm cute </em>and not also cause you've seen me get creamed in the face in more ways than one." You make a joke just to lighten the atmosphere. You don't think it worked though.</p><p>Dave stumbles on his words, "w-wait- wait. That's not w-"</p><p>"Alright, so is that deal not good enough or something?" You ask him bluntly, "what do you want from me?"</p><p>"I don't want anything out of you." Dave shakes his head no. "I'm not gonna fucking black mail you or anything, man. I respect you enough to say nothing about your job. No nudes needed."</p><p>"R-really?" You're not sure if you can trust that.</p><p>"What kinda asshole would do that?" Dave looks at you, almost like he's hurt you thought that little of him. "Even if you weren't like... the nicest guy I've ever met. I still wouldn't out you like this, man. That shit ain't fair to you."</p><p>"Wait... honestly?" You tilt your head as you lower you hands from the table.</p><p>"I just wanna like... hang out with you and be like your friend. I always thought you were like... I don't know... someone I looked up to in a way..." Dave turns his head away from you, he's still red in the face. "I wanted to kinda... be like you..."</p><p>"Really?" You laugh a little at that. "I don't think you really do..."</p><p>You look up at Dave and ask, "are you a bottom?"</p><p>Dave nods.</p><p>God damn it can this day get any worse!?!</p><p>You sigh and smile down at the table. "Well... I think what you really want is a nice boyfriend to do all that fun stuff with, cutie." You shrug as you say, "if I knew any guy worth your time, I'd point you in their direction but all of them are shit."</p><p>"All of them? Even the guys you work with?" Dave asks.</p><p>"Ugh... well... Everything in like the sphere I'm in is all drama, all the time. If the fans aren't harassing them then someone else in our circle is starting shit and... well... that hasn't happened to me yet cause I'm careful... but sooner than later... I'm gonna get fucked over."</p><p>"Well, if that happens you can tell me all about it..." Dave offers, "I just wanna be like... you're friend at least..."</p><p>"Don't you have a crush on me though?" You sigh. "And you watch all those videos of me... doing... you know. Don't you think after a while, this is going to get weird?"</p><p>"Probably." Dave shrugged. "But eh... fuck it. I'm already uncomfortable at work when you hold my hand pulling the lever to that steam wand thing... and whenever I bump into you I scream in my head... can't get any worse than that."</p><p>Dave continues, "and if you feel like you have no one else to talk to about your... other job... I don't mind being your shoulder to cry on, bro."</p><p>You lightly laugh at how he called you his bro.</p><p>Dave is still red, but he's simmering down to a lighter shade now.</p><p>Dave looks away as he stutters out, "c-can I um... ask you... why are you... uh...?"</p><p>You think he's talking about your job. You smile at him as you grab onto your glass of ice tea on the table. "Okay... I have... a pretty aggressive sex drive... Like, it kicks in at a moments notice if I don't get any for like... at least an hour or two. And sometimes the only thing that helped shut it off for the whole day was you know... going all night."</p><p>Dave's back to being red again.</p><p>"I just figured I could start streaming on a site where I'd make a little money for it and then... I guess I just blew up over night and then I didn't want to stop... it's kinda my dream to make it big now. Like... I wanna make films and everything." You don't see any harm in telling him something he already knows.</p><p>"How... how'd you get started?" Dave asks you a strange question.</p><p>"Why do you wanna know that, sweetie?"</p><p>"I um... I always... kinda... wanted to film myself..."</p><p>You can't help but smile at that. He wants to play the roll of being a little slut too...</p><p>Maybe you don't need to date this guy.</p><p>Maybe this is the start to a beautiful friendship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sooooo..." John lays back in the passengers seat. "Now that we're out of that place and speaking in private I can make this offer."</p><p>You turn towards him as you buckle your seat belt. John's looking up at you with that overbite like a bunny asking for a carrot.</p><p>"How about we make a trade? I complain to you about all the drama going on in my life... you be my shoulder to cry on... and I teach you how to be a camslut!"</p><p>"Huh?" A million thoughts flash in your mind. All of them of you shirtless and naked and panting and red and hot and... and... You start breathing heavy. You're sweating.</p><p>John grabs onto your shoulder and starts comforting you.</p><p>You don't know what to think. You don't know what to say. He just told you earlier that he has a crush on you... how are you supposed to stay sane? </p><p>You just hear John mutter, "maybe this is going to be harder than I thought."</p><hr/><p>You drove John back to his apartment when you came to.</p><p>John invited you into his bedroom. Looks like he lives alone, makes sense seeing what his other job is.</p><p>John bites his bottom lip as he sits down on his bed. "Okay! Let's get started!"</p><p>"Uh..." You're face is still red and hot from before, your bangs are sticking to your forehead from stress. John told you in the car that it was okay cause you're gonna get so fucked out that you're gonna always look sweaty and it'll be fine as long as you make pretty faces.</p><p>"Alright, Dave." John tells you. "I know that you're shy so lets just start with undressing for this week and work our way up! You have to get comfortable with being nake-"</p><p>"I- I'm not even comfortable with talking to people." You automatically responded without thinking. You feel like you're about to freak out again.</p><p>"Aw... Dave... It's okay." John guides you with his hands to come to him. He makes you sit down on his bed next to him. It just makes you want to freak out more.</p><p>John softly tells you, "then how about we just work on talking about sex first, let's get comfortable talking and then we can work our way up from there! Let's just take this one step at a time."</p><hr/><p>John's so kind. He's been just talking to you about work and venting out about how many guys he works with are assholes. "And one of them wanted to have sex with me without a condom and I was like <em>you're not worth it." </em>You give him an awkward laugh. John doesn't let guys do anything more than cum on his face. He told you that when you get started you should do the same. You don't know if you'll ever work up the nerve to do that.</p><p>John's still holding you close and stroking your arms, "ugh... you're so cute."</p><p>"Huh?" You don't know what he means by that.</p><p>"Like..." John goes on, "You're so sweet. I've never meet anyone as shy as you."</p><p>"Uh... thanks?"</p><p>John laughs and hugs you tighter.</p><hr/><p>You went back to work the next day. John was working the floor with you and yawning. You know he had a long show last night. After you left his apartment, some huge ass muscular guy was walking down the hall from where you came, he saw the door you left from and he asked you if you were Trickster's opening act. You laughed, like you could even imaging seeing John naked in person. God. It's so hard to even look at him today. Whenever he yawns you picture him getting fucking hard in the ass. You can still hear his moans ring in your head.</p><p>John goes on break the moment you get off work. John wants to talk with you in the back. No one is around, John jumps right into talking about how much he hates both his jobs but loves them but hates them and he goes back and forth about how he just wants to get fucked and not in the way he just got fucked by being scheduled for a double shift. "I mean fucked in the right way!"</p><p>You laugh, you are openly nervous about anyone listening in. "You think anyone's gonna... you know... hear us?"</p><p>"Aww... honey, no." John reassures you that he'll hear when someone opens the door. You guess John would know, still you can't help but feel anxious about it.</p><p>John pulls you into another tight hug and then lets you go just as quick.</p><p>"Anyway... wait what was I talking about?" John ponders for a moment before deciding it wasn't worth figuring out what it was. He just moves onto the next thing, "Whatever. I was thinking earlier that I wish I was filming in a better place than my gross old mattress. It looks just so ugly and I don't have anytime to get a better one and my sheets aren't hiding how uncute it is anymore cause all the guys just rail into me so hard they fuck up my nice cute baby blue pillows and my plush toys, and they ruin the whole image I'm going for."</p><p>A thought pops into your head, so you just say it. "You could film at my place."</p><p>John slowly raises his brows at you.</p><p>"Hey... Uh..." You laugh. "I won't even be around to watch. I'll just go to my room and watch your feed."</p><p>"I'd still just be fucking myself in the room over." John pouts.</p><p>"There's a lot of room, it's bigger than you're thinking." You tell him.</p><p>John raises his brows at you again, "Dave, really?" He's giving you a smug look.</p><p>"What?" You ask.</p><p>"You really want me to come over to your place so badly... you could at least buy me a drink first."</p><p>You spent the next several minuets blushing and trying to find a way to tell John that's not what you meant. That it wasn't an invention. John got that it wasn't and told you he was just making a weird joke. <em>They don't call him Trickster for nothing.</em></p><p>John sighs when his phone rings. "Times up."</p><p>"Hey, I'll hang around the area." You tell him as he slips back into his apron. "Let me know what time you get off and-"</p><p>"Oh! Men are always asking when <em>I'm getting off." </em>John jokes again. John gives the top of your head a kiss and then runs off as he says, "thanks for the ride!"</p><hr/><p>After about ten minuets of trying to calm yourself down from that kiss. You got up and left. You're just walking about the area, window shopping and looking at all the other places to get food and tea. Yep. It's mostly just clothing and food. You're mind can't shut off what you just went through though. You just keep picturing in your head how happy John was that you offered him a place to film. You think he might take you up on that offer. You just kinda hope that you would have told him in advance that you don't wanna have any other guys over. Buff men make you so nervous. John makes you kinda freak shit too... but he's so nice and you know what you're gonna get from him. But John keeps saying all those guys are jerks and you don't want to talk to anyone like that... just fuck em.</p><p>You're a bit hungry after all those dishes you did during work. You think you're gonna grab something to eat and then just chill and go on your phone till John calls you.</p><hr/><p>"Thank you for driving me!" John just hopped into your car and buckled himself in.</p><p>John explains, "I knew that you would be waiting for me so I actually made sure I got off on time for once!"</p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>"Of course you're glad to hear I got off." John jokes. You wonder how many of those specific brand of jokes he has left in him.</p><p>John talked you into going to your place. He wants to get the whole Strider tour. You already told him you were rich, you hope he remembered that.</p><p>The two of you are still driving back to your place. You got to talking. Mostly about John and his life. Then he asked you about yours. Once you confessed you were a virgin, you just had to keep going. You let slip a lot of things actually, that you started watching porn because you always wanted men to look at you like you were a toy or a treat. You also just confessed that John's so cute that you wouldn't even know where to begin, you always pictured being the bottom and you always wanted to be like him and that you're too shy to even try to have sex with a guy "let alone film it- although I always wanted too, but I can't even bring myself to jack off in front of a camera either cause just the thought of anyone seeing me touch myself is too much for-"</p><p>"Dave?" John stops you.</p><p>"Yeah...?" You pant.</p><p>"You're fine. Just breath."</p><p>"Okay." You take a deep breath and exhale. "I just really didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable just... I guess I have that effect on people."</p><p>"No. Oh no, honey. I thought that was all very sweet." John told you.</p><p>You keep your hands on the wheel as you say, "really?"</p><p>"Yeah! I mean, a lot of guys want to be with me, and I just never get to hear it in person from a fan... it's really cute... but like... I don't know-" John gives you an awkward laugh. "I just... when I met you..."</p><p>John looks up at you and as he does he spots a glimpse of your property. You're driving past a large fence and turn to pull up at a driveway.</p><p>John's jaw drops as he gasps.</p><p>You keep driving past the gardens and a few of the groundskeepers who are gardening, you don't even care to keep the shrubs trimmed, Dirk just wants to keep his home in order while he's away... which he is 9 months out of 12. You drive over to your underground parking garage. John looks completely floored once you park. You unbuckle your seat belt but John isn't even moving.</p><p>"You... you weren't kidding... this place really is big enough that you wouldn't hear me... even if... I was screaming."</p><p>"Yep." You nod, like that's something to be proud of.</p><p>John gives you a look like he's laughing and miserable at the same time. You give him a tiny smile.</p><p>"Well." John nods. "If you really let me film here, then I owe you big."</p><p>"You haven't even seen the inside yet, man." You reply.</p><p>"Oh God. I think I'm going to get a heart attack once you give me the tour." John cusps his heart with a clenched hand.</p><p>"Then... let's just do this... one step at a time." You smile at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dave told you his place was bigger than you thought... you thought he just meant that he had like a huge ass house, not a fucking mic mansion!</p><p>You're in shock. You should have figured Dave was loaded the moment he told you he'd never worked a day in his life and he had a fucking car a celebrity would be envious of.</p><p>Oh God. You are <strong>not</strong> going to be able to resist this guy. You hope he doesn't have a theater in there. If he does, you'll instantly be on your knees.</p><p>Dave guided you through his parking lot and to an elevator, you rode up and into the main floor. You looked around. There was just a simple white tile floor and clean pearl white wall, both either marble or metallic, you can't tell. Your eyes are having trouble focusing, not because of your shit eyesight, but more because you're just panicked. How long have you been sweating for? You see Dave slip off his shoes down at the front and you follow his lead. He take off his socks and just leaves them on top of his pricy-ass sneakers. You follow that gesture as well. Dave leads you through the hall and you enter a large space where you can see all three floors of the house, it's so open and vast. You look up and see the third floor has another black set of stairs leading up somewhere. Oh God. This place is so huge.</p><p>Dave casually gestures over to a table with a four seats surrounding it. "There's this." Dave turns around and points out behind him is a large glass wall showing outside. "There's that."</p><p>You chuckle. "What's <em>that?"</em></p><p>"Oh... uh... leads out to pool deck." Dave shrugs.</p><p>"Whoa." You move closer to get a better look.</p><p>You can see perfectly laced brick floors lining around a pool, there's a space to one side hosting a bar with stools and another with white lounge beach beds.</p><p>"Fuck the tour!" You cheer. "Let's go swimming!"</p><hr/><p>You just dove into the pool fully naked. Dave went upstairs to change into trunks. When he came back he was wearing a baggy shirt with a band logo on it, one you didn't recognize. You swam over to him and gave him a bright smile as the sun beamed down onto your face. You noticed that Dave was wearing a smear of sun lotion on his face. He looks like a bigger dork than you do! You want to kiss him all over. AURGH.</p><p>He's soooooo hard to resist. But you need your job and you want Dave's friendship, you don't want to scare him off by telling him how fuckable he is, for right now you're just going to keep smiling and encouraging him to branch out.</p><p>While the two of you are swimming around, you ask him to tell you what kinda guys he likes. Apparently, he really likes huge muscular guys but he wants to meet someone who is as nice as you. UGH! He's making it so hard to not just go underwater and go down on him!</p><p>Dave doesn't seem certain he'll ever build up the nerve to really talk to guys he thinks are cute. You've gotta teach him just how good he looks, you confess without thinking,</p><p>"When I first saw you, I wanted you so bad I thought for a split second about fucking you. I mean, you are like so kissable-" You cover your mouth.</p><p>Dave gives you a neutral look, like he didn't even register what you said. Then... you don't know if it was just a rapid sunburn coming on... but Dave's entire body instantly turned red.</p><p>Dave slipped underwater. Slowly descending until you could only see the top of his head and his glasses float up.</p><p>You laugh when he grabs them and pulls them under.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You showed John around the whole first floor, he told you he was worn out from all the sun and that you can give him a full tour next time. He wants a ride back to his place and he's gonna treat you out to some fried pickles and burgers.</p><p>"Yeah, bring your equipment, I'll help you set up and you can film."</p><p>"Okay!" John smiled at you. "Is it cool if we do that tomorrow? I don't work so I'll show up early."</p><p>"Cool." You ask him as you walk beside him. "Do you need a ride here tomorrow too?"</p><p>"Oh no no!" John smile at you. "I have my ways."</p><hr/><p>John rolled up around 4 on a bike. Not a motorbike, but a baby blue sports bike... with streamers. He rung the bell the gate had and you let him in. He met you at the front door with a big smile and he parked his bike next to your steps. You noticed he had on a backpack as he pulls out two large canvas bags from the basket on the front of his bike. John's walking up to you asking, "can you show me your kitchen?!"</p><p>John's baking you something in one of your four ovens while he's cooking on your large stove. You only ever see your brother's personal cooks use the kitchen. You don't have one of your own though, you just order ubereats.</p><p>John tells you as he cooks that his dad is really big on baking and his <em>nanna</em> taught him how to cook. You have no idea what a nanna is, but John seems happy to talk to you about his family.</p><p>John wanted to sit outside while the two of you ate. He told you that only dinner is done and he'll finish decorating the cake after the two of you set up John's equipment.</p><p>You ate a nice meal at the bar by the pool. John wanted to mix himself a drink. You had some coconut rum and he made himself something as perfectly blue as his eyes. He made you one too. He's pretty good at mixing drinks. You tell him he should be a bartender instead of a barista. John tells you how hard it is to find a job as a bartender in the city, but he does have a license. Seems like John has an exciting life, much more exciting than yours. You might have money, but you don't have a life.</p><hr/><p>John was so happy to see the guestroom that he's going to be filming in. He fixed up all of his wires and set up his laptop and camera. He messed with the lighting and the camera for about an hour until he was content. It took him so long to set up. You think you're just going to tell him not to move it and he can use it tomorrow but he asks you,</p><p>"Think it would be okay if I film in that one room by the garage you have. The one with all the chairs. I loved the little fire place it had!"</p><p>You instantly agreed, but when he offered to let you watch him in person tomorrow you turned as red as a tomato again.</p><hr/><p>John finished up a caramel colored two tier cake for you. He showed you how proud he was of how he frosted it. "Man, that cake bootcamp my dad put me through was really worth it!"</p><p>John cuts you a slice and then runs off to check if his stream works on your wifi before it's time for him to start. Apparently one of the bags he brought was filled with food for him to cook you a nice meal and the other was filled with sex toys.</p><p>You watched the stream as you ate cake. You're fucking glad you sent everyone home early for the day so none of the maids would walk in to the kitchen as you lotion up your hand and rub down your cock. John's smiling at the camera, telling everyone that he has a new little friend and that you're letting him use your house as a film set.</p><p>John's acting like he's turned on by the very idea of you. You guess he told you that he wanted to bang you the moment he met you... but now that he sees that you're such a shy loser you're sure he just thinks of you as a cute guy and a nice friend.</p><p>You keep pulling your wrist up and down as John lifts up his leg. Someone just paid him 100 bucks to lick the heels of his own platforms. You laughed when someone requested that... now you're pumping yourself faster.</p><hr/><p>You woke up when you heard a few rings on your phone. It's your bro.</p><p>"Yo." You pick up.</p><p>"Dave. You're up late again."</p><p>"Nooope. I went to bed early cause I got work at like 3."</p><p>"Nice joke."</p><p>"No really." You yawn. "I got a job at this coffee shop in the city. Learned what the fuck a macchiato is. "</p><p>"Are you being honest? You really got a job."</p><p>"Yeah, I can send you a picture of my apron and the rest of my shit if you want."</p><p>"Hm. That's fine. Don't worry about that." Your bro sounds happy. "How is work?"</p><p>"It's great, I made a friend actually. He came over the other night."</p><p>"Really?" Now Dirk's voice takes a different tone.</p><p>"Bro. He's cool." You tell him, "he actually came over before and since I let him swim around and check out the place he made me dinner the other night."</p><p>"Well... keep tabs on everything-"</p><p>"He's not gonna steal shit, man." You tell him. "And he's like with me almost the entire time he's over so he wouldn't even get the chance."</p><p>"Good." Your bro sounds content with that.</p><p>"I have to go now, Dave. Keep me updated with how your job is going."</p><p>"Can do." Just after you speak. He hung up.</p><p>You sigh and settle back into your sheets.</p><p>You get right back to dreaming about John. Picturing how he told you he has a crush on you the other day, picturing how happy he was to film at your place, picturing how cute he was when he made you a nice slice of cake. </p><p>You sigh and drift back into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>